


Island Runaway

by AllyDog57



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e16 Judgment Day, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyDog57/pseuds/AllyDog57
Summary: For all he knew, this might be the last time he saw Agent Peter Burke, and he never got to say a proper goodbye.





	Island Runaway

"Mozz, we gotta go." Neal Caffrey barges into his apartment at June's. He had a worried look in his eyes, and his hair disheveled. His smooth and clean suit rumpled, his hat in his hand and looking like someone sat on it.

Mozzie looked up from his seat at Neal's table, confusion flickering across his face. He watches his friend run about the apartment, snatching the fake IDs and grabbing a bag from the closet. "Help me pack," he says, thrusting the bag at Mozz. It grazes the wine glass Mozz was holding, the impact sending red wine sloshing against the sides. He sets the glass down on the table.

"Neal," Mozz asks. "What are you doing?"

"Kramer wants to take me to DC to work for him. Peter told me to run," Neal replies, pausing  just long enough to look at Mozzie straight in the face. His brilliant blue eyes tinged with red, making the blue stand out. His face was pale, and Mozz could tell he was afraid.

"The suit told you to run..." Mozz said, trying to understand what happened. If Neal ran, he usually ran without telling Peter. And the suit would catch him.

"Help me, Mozz." Neal's eyes were pleading. "Please."

"We can finally do our island retirement?"

"We can do our island retirement." Mozzie bounds up and begins shoving wine bottles in the bag in hand. Neal shakes his head. The small man was waiting forever to runaway to the island... Close to a year, actually. Neal didn't want to leave New York, and pawning the treasure would have flagged the Bureau's radar. So he didn't leave, and Mozzie stayed also.

It took less than ten minutes to pack up, and the two loaded into a taxi. Neal threw their bags into the trunk and shoved Mozzie in. He was about to climb in himself when he saw Agent Kramer walk  hastily towards June's. He had four FBI agents following him, Peter one of them. Neal pauses, risking  being seen by Kramer. But he doesn't care.

Kramer seemed too furious to look across the street where he would  easily spot Neal climbing into a cab. But he did catch the eye of Peter.

Their eyes met for a split second, and Peter nodded. A small, approving nod. Neal's eyes welled up with tears. This was why he didn't want to leave New York in the first place. Sure, his job at the FBI was fun, and this was his favorite city, but it was the people he had to leave behind. Peter. Elizabeth. Diana. Jones. June. Sarah. More he could name but didn't want to think about. Because if he dwelled for too long, he could ruin everything. He nods back to Peter. A farewell. Not the ideal one, but one all the same.

Kramer walks up to the door and knocks. June answers. Neal looks back at Peter, who turns his back. A gesture to remind him to leave.

Neal climbs into the cab, and tells the cabbie to take them to the marina. He glances at Mozzie with sad eyes. He was leaving all he loved behind.

Mozz smiles a sad smile back and sits back, staring out the window.

Neal looks ahead, staring into nothing. He closes his eyes, willing tears not to fall.

For all he knew, this might be the last time he saw Agent Peter Burke, and he never got to say a proper goodbye.


End file.
